Because you are a beautiful Country
by Yuzuhi
Summary: Canada is the Ugly country, and everyone is taunting him. Now he can't take it, and decides to leave. Based off Hans Christian Anderson's The Ugly Duckling. Slight CanxAme & CanxFra. Warning:Abused Canada


**This story is about an Ugly country, named Canada.**

'Sup, Yuzu here! My 2nd fic. This time it's about Canada and the world, Hetalia version of H.C.A's story, The Ugly Duckling. Get ready for nations and the world abusing Canada! *hides*Am I abusing my own Country, or what? I'm sorry to all you Matthew fans, thought I'd write a story with more chapters. Plus more characters will appear in the story too. I thought Canada would be perfect, since it is a beautiful country. Then again, I'm bad at stories. And **I don't own Hetalia** :3. But please, enjoy~

* * *

The summer air was really warm. Dragonflies zipped in many directions, frogs 'ribbited' in tune, and butterflies fluttered everywhere. Below the water, fish of different kinda swam together, birds perched on trees chirped lovely melodies and the soft air blew quietly on the grass and trees. It was very peaceful. And one nation-France, sat along with 6 young nations-America, Vietnam, Hong-Kong, Monaco, Seychelles and one strange one-Canada, going by the name, Matthew.

"Wheres the sixth?"France called out. A small nation peeped under a young America."..Here..". "Who?" "Ca-na-da..!" "Oh Canada!", France muttered. "Where'd you come from...". France then begun to sit on America, thinking he would get cold. "Oi! Off of me!". That was America, Canada's older, and more popular brother, going by the name Alfred. America pushed France off. Seychelles giggled, Vietnam and Monaco laughed while Canada just sat there.

Young Canada begun to walk up to France. "Mama? Do you think I'll be a country one day?". "Of course..umm, yeah..your name",France smiled. France doubted that, though. The Child was hardly noticed, and nobody seemed to care anyways. But Canada was too young to even notice that. He always believed others liked him, and that they knew his name. But nobody, nobody actually cared. But France always smiled at him, and the young nation was aware of that. "Children! Follow me!" France clapped, as the 6 nations followed him to the barn.

* * *

Canada stared in amazement. It was his very first time to the barn. It was especially very big, compared to the small house his family shared. He was very happy to see nations of different kinds. Today, he could meet older, and stronger nations. He ran up to an older nation, England. "Hi! I-I'm Canada!" Matthew smiled shyly. It took England nearly a minute to realize the Canadian below him. "Oh my...". Matthew just smiled at him, looking as if England was confused. "What an ugly child! So ugly I forgot he's here! Look, I just forgot now!". This attracted the other nations.

"Oh my! Unbearably ugly!" A Spanish nation laughed. Canada slowly frowned, confused. "Ugly..?", he whispered out. "I don't know who he is" Germany said. "A country? He's _a_ country?". Japan asked. "Aiyyyaaaahhh! A disgrace, aru! He has of no race!" China spat. Disgrace? Ugly? Unbearable? The young Canadian couldn't make out these words. He didn't understand clearly. The older nations taunted and laughed, pointed at him, and even threw rocks. A small cut, and a bruises begun to form on Matthew. Matthew understood clearly now. They didn't want him. They hated him. "Ugly! Scandal! Burden!". They still threw hateful words and objects at him. Not just bruising his body, but inside. Deep inside, it really hurt. Matthew was frightened, not knowing what to do. He never thought it would be like this, just the first day of meeting the outer world. Is this how the outer world treats others?

"Don't do that!" France growled. He shielded the confused-looking and hurt Canadian, who looked as if he were to shed a tear. "Don't touch my child! Ever!". Matthew stumbled behind his mama, and clinged to him for support. "Really France? Your child? Puh! He's worthless!". "I do not think so.." France sighed. Matthew clutched tightly to his mama. Emotions sped in his mind. Was he angry? Sad? Lost? He never imagined the world to be so cold, so...mean. "Look at him! He's a disgrace, aru!" China frowned. "And ugly too" Japan agreed. The Canadian just looked down. "Shut-up...all of you" France clenched his hands. "Maybe if you just look at the person in the inside, you'll know more about them. Why not try once in your life, and see yourself?". With that, France and his bundle of nations left, leaving the older group gaping in shock.

As they got home, Canada ran under his sheets. He sobbed and cried, knowing he wasn't meant for this world. The world didn't want him. The tears stuck to the sheets, and Matthew begun to isolate himself for a day. France would check on him every hour if he was okay. Right now he wasn't. Time then passed by. Days. Months. Then there came a time, when the Canadian couldn't take it. His siblings chased him out of the house. The elders continued to taunt. A Tall Russian nearly struck him with a pipe, thinking Matthew was a bug. Then he sat on him. The Canadian held back his tears. A few more days will be okay, right?

When he reached home, he slept beside his older brother, America. America, unlike Canada, was popular with the elders. He could do a back flip, or even play the guitar. Canada could only play hockey. Canada glanced at his brothers face closely. He was really handsome, and Matthew could agree on that. "Nii-san...do you really think, I'm ugly?", Canada whispered. And at the same time, the two were very, very close siblings. "Eh..well..that's what others say, but I think you'll do great one day. Everyone does" Alfred yawned. "Really?" The Canadian beamed. He begun to feel very happy. "Yeah, but I don't think the others want you here. Your coming home bruised everyday, bruised". So Al really did care for his brother. "Just..just don't listen to them, okay?". Matthew nodded with a light smile, and small tears formed in his eyes. He was so happy, that he didn't realize the tears. And with that, America begun to sleep. "Okay Nii-san.." Matthew smiled. By the time he waited for his other siblings to sleep, he made up his mind.

He was going to leave this place for good.

_Okay, I'm going to escape this cold-_place,Canada thought. He slipped out of his bed quietly, whom he slept in for many months. He picked up his bag, stuffed it with a polar bear plushie, and his most favourite book-The Ugly Duckling, given by his Mother France, on his birthday. "Maybe I'm the ugly duckling" Canada sat down, clutched his favourite book and cried quietly. He thought of his mama, and older bro Al, two special relatives that actually care about him. Matthew leaned over his bed, and whispered a good-bye to his brother. Then he left for the door. He didn't know where Mama could be, but he didn't want to search, or his siblings will awake. As he reached for the door, a taller figure was already there.

"Mathieu?"

* * *

Gehh. I'm tired of typing now. Poor Canada. There will be more chapters and countries appearing, so yeah~;3


End file.
